Gästskådespelare i TOS, säsong 1
Denna lista innehåller alla skådespelare som förekom i roller under TOS: säsong 1. :Denna lista är komplett. '' A * John Abbott som Ayelborne * Marc Adams som Prins Hamlet * Kathy Ahart som Kati * Budd Albright som: ** Barnhart ** Rayburn * George E. Allen som Roberts * Barbara Anderson som Lenore Karidian * Larry Anthony som Berkeley * Dave Armstrong som Kartan * John Arndt som: ** Sturgeon ** Fields * Jerry Ayres som O'Herlihy B * Barbara Babcock som: ** Trelanes mamma (röst) ** Mea 3 * Jeanne Bal som Nancy Crater * Bob Baker som Beauregard-docka (uncredited) * Barbara Baldavin som Angela Martine-Teller * Emily Banks som Tonia Barrows * Barker som another Talosian * Majel Barrett-Roddenberry som: ** Number One (skriven som M. Leigh Hudec) ** Sjuksyster Christine Chapel ** Datorrösten * Michael Barrier som DeSalle * Harry Basch som Brown * Bobby Bass som: ** Vakt ("Space Seed") ** Besättningsman #2 ("This Side of Paradise") ** Klingonsk vakt ("Errand of Mercy") ** Scotts stuntman ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Paul Baxley som: ** Kirks stuntman ("What Are Little Girls Made Of?," "Shore Leave") ** The Black Knight * Hal Baylor som polis ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Hagan Beggs som Hansen * Eli Behar som Eli * John Bellah som Harrison * William Blackburn som: ** Vit kanin (okrediterad) ** Hadley ** Eminiar VII Vakt #2 ("A Taste of Armageddon") * George Bochman som Besättningsman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * Shirley Bonne som Ruth * Peter Brocco som Claymare * Marcia Brown som Alice i Underlandet * Robert Brown som Lazarus * Karl Bruck som King Duncan ("The Conscience of the King") * John Burnside som Eminiar VIIs vakt #5 ("A Taste of Armageddon") C * Vince Calenti som säkerhetsvakt #3 ("The Alternative Factor") * Anthony Call som David Bailey * Gloria Calomee som besättningsman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * William Campbell som Trelane * Richard Carlyle som Karl Jaeger * Roger C. Carmel som Harcourt Fenton Mudd * John Carr som vakt ("Shore Leave") * Paul Carr som Lee Kelso * Fred Carson som Denevan ("Operation -- Annihilate!") * Ted Cassidy som: ** Ruk ** Rösten till Balok * Bill Catching som: ** Lazarus stuntman ("The Alternative Factor") ** Spocks stuntman ("This Side of Paradise", "Operation -- Annihilate!") * Jerry Catron som Denevan ("Operation -- Annihilate!") * John Cavett som vakt ("The Devil in the Dark") * Robert Chadwick som romulansk skanneroperatör ("Balance of Terror") * Bobby Clark som: ** Gorn (okrediterad) ** Skrikande stadsbo ("The Return of the Archons") ** Galloways stuntman ("The Return of the Archons") * Chuck Clow som William Shatners stuntman ("Court Martial") * John Colicos som Kor * Joan Collins som Edith Keeler * Paul Comi som Andrew Stiles * Bart Conrad som Krasnovsky * Elisha Cook, Jr. som Samuel T. Cogley * Gary Coombs som: ** Stuntman ("The Galileo Seven") ** Gorn-kommendör (okrediterad) ** Kirks stuntman ("The Alternative Factor," "Space Seed," "Operation -- Annihilate!") ** Klingonsk vakt ("Errand of Mercy") * Chuck Couch som Khans stuntman ("Space Seed") * [[John Crawford som Kommissionär Ferris * Howard Culver som den berusade ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Tom Curtis som: ** Jon Daily (röst, ej bekräftad) ** Corrigan D * Kim Darby som Miri * Frank da Vinci som: ** Stunt double ("The Cage", "The Galileo Seven") ** Lieutenant Brent ** Vinci ** Eminiar VII Vakt #4 ("A Taste of Armageddon") * Walt Davis som: ** Romulan Crewman ("Balance of Terror") ** A Tantalus V Therapist ("Dagger of the Mind") ** Klingon Soldier ("Errand of Mercy") * Vince Deadrick som: ** Romulan Crewman ("Balance of Terror") ** Mathews ** Finnegan's stunt double ("Shore Leave") * Winston DeLugo som Timothy * Mark Dempsey som Air Force Captain ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Susan Denberg som Magda Kovacs * Richard Derr som Barstow * Dick Dial som: ** Kirk's stunt double ("Arena") ** Sam * James Doohan som: ** Montgomery Scott ** Trelane's Father (voice) * Phyllis Douglas som Mears * Andrea Dromm som Smith * Christian Ducheau som Crewman # 1 (uncredited) ("The Naked Time") * Mike Dugan som the Kaylar * Brett Dunham som Security Lieutenant ("The Menagerie, Part I") * Peter Duryea som José Tyler * John Dweck som Boy who stole phasers #1 ("Miri") * Scott Dweck som Boy who stole phasers #2 ("Miri") * Gene Dynarski som Ben Childress E * Beau Venden Ecker som Sam (uncredited) * Walter Edmiston som Eminiar VII security voice ("A Taste of Armageddon") * Don Eitner som: ** Kirk's stunt double ("The Enemy Within") ** Navigator ("Charlie X") * Lou Elias som Electrocuted inmate Vakt ("Dagger of the Mind") * Biff Elliot som Schmitter F * James Farley som Lang * Morgan Farley som Hacom * Brioni Farrell som Tula * Paul Fix som Mark Piper * Kellie Flanagan som Blonde Girl ("Miri") * Jerry Foxworth som Security Vakt #1 ("Mudd's Women") G * John Gabriel som Crewman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * Sharon Gimpel som M-113 Creature (salt vampire) * Seamon Glass som Benton * Jim Goodwin som John Farrell * Laurel Goodwin som J.M. Colt * James Gregory som Tristan Adams * James Gruzal som Don Juan H * Sid Haig som First Lawgiver * John Harmon som Rodent ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Ena Hartman som Crew Woman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * Lloyd Haynes som Alden * Christopher Held som Lindstrom * Bob Herron som Pike's stunt double ("The Cage") * Marianna Hill som Helen Noel * Adolf Hitler som himself (voice, archive) ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Clint Howard som Balok * Vince Howard som Uhura's crewman ("The Man Trap") * Clegg Hoyt som Pitcairn * John Hoyt som Phillip Boyce * David Hillary Hughes som Trefayne * Craig Hundley som Peter Kirk * Jeffrey Hunter som Christopher Pike * Bruce Hyde som Kevin Riley I * Jill Ireland som Leila Kalomi J * Sherry Jackson som Andrea * Loren Janes som Kirk's stunt double ("Charlie X") * Anthony Jochim som [[SS Columbia|SS ''Columbia]] survivor #3 (uncredited) * Bob Johnson som Transporter technician ("The Menagerie, Part I") (uncredited) * Joan Johnson som Elite female Vakt ("Space Seed") * Robert C. Johnson som the first Talosian's voice (uncredited) K * Sally Kellerman som Elizabeth Dehner * DeForest Kelley som Leonard McCoy * Sean Kenney som: ** Injured Christopher Pike ** DePaul * William Knight som Moody (amorous crewman) ("The Naked Time") * Jon Kowal som Herm Gossett L * Bart LaRue som Vaktian of Forever (voice) * Mittie Lawrence som Crew Woman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * Mark Lenard som Romulan Commander ("Balance of Terror") - List of Romulans * John Lindesmith som: ** Helmsman ("Charlie X") ** Engineer #2 ("This Side of Paradise") * Jonathan Lippe som Crewman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") * Gary Lockwood som Gary Mitchell * Cary Lofton som stunt truck driver ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Perry Lopez som Esteban Rodriguez * Jon Lormer som: ** Theodore Haskins (uncredited) ** Tamar * Victor Lundin som First Klingon Lieutenant ("Errand of Mercy") * Tom Lupo som Security Vakt ("The Menagerie, Part I," "The Alternative Factor," A Taste of Armageddon") * Hal Lynch som Air Police Sergeant ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Ken Lynch som Vanderberg * Gene Lyons som Robert Fox M * Charles Macaulay som Landru * Janet MacLachlen som Charlene Masters * Ed Madden som: ** Enterprise Geologist ("The Cage") ** Fisher * Buck Maffei som Taurus II Creature ("The Galileo Seven") * Blaisdell Makee som Spinelli * Malone som Fox's Aide ("A Taste of Armageddon") * Peter Marko som Gaetano * Bruce Mars som: ** Crewman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") ** Finnegan * Don Marshall som Boma * Joan Marshall som Areel Shaw * Denver Mattson som Rayburn's stunt double ("What Are Little Girls Made Of?") * Ralph Maurer som Bilar * Miko Mayama som Tamura * Ed McCready som: ** Tantalus V inmate ("Dagger of the Mind") ** Boy Creature ("Miri") * Steven McEveety som Red-headed boy ("Miri") * Oliver McGowan som Caretaker ("Shore Leave") * Patricia McNulty som Tina Lawton * William Meader som Lindstrom * John Megna som (Chubby) Little Boy ("Miri") * Joseph Mell som the trader on Orion colony * Troy Melton som Richard Webb's stunt double ("Court Martial") * Richard Merrifield som Webb ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Mike Miles som McCoy's stunt double ("Miri") * Stephen Mines som Robert Tomlinson * Dallsom Mitchell som Tom Nellis * Lawrence Montaigne som Decius * Ricardo Montalban som Khan Noonien Singh * Sean Morgan som: ** Harper ** O'Neil * Iona Morris som Little African American girl ("Miri") (uncredited) * Phil Morris som Boy in Army helmet ("Miri") * Arnold Moss som Anton Karidian/Kodos the Executioner * Stuart Moss som: ** Crewman ("The Corbomite Maneuver") ** Joe Tormolen * Leonard Mudie som [[SS Columbia|SS Columbia]] survivor #2 (uncredited) N * Nichelle Nichols som Nyota Uhura * Leonard Nimoy som Spock * Natalie Norwick som Martha Leighton O * C. O'Brien som Kirk's stunt double ("This Side of Paradise") * Susan Oliver som Vina * David Opatoshu som Anan 7 * Frank Overton som Elisom Sandoval P * Julie Parrish som Piper * Eddie Paskey som: ** Leslie ** Connors ** Eminiar VII Vakt #1 ("A Taste of Armageddon") * Christian Patrick som Transporter Technician ("The Alternative Factor") * Ed Peck som Fellini * David Perna som McCoy's stunt double ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Vic Perrin som: ** Voice of Balok ** Voice of the Metron * Roger Perry som John Christopher * Michael J. Pollard som Jahn * Robert Phillips som the Space Officer on the Orion colony * Janos Prohaska som: ** Anthropoid ape (uncredited) ** Humanoid bird (uncredited) ** the mother Horta * Francine Pyne som Blonde Nancy Crater R * Alice Rawlings som Jame Finney * Ian Reddin som Crewman #2 ("Space Seed") * Madlyn Rhue som Marla McGivers * Larry Riddle som: ** Officer Kirk collides with in bar ("Court Martial") ** Officer ("The Alternative Factor") * Adam Roarke som Garrison (uncredited) * Davis Roberts som Lewis * Darlene Roddenberry som Dirty-face girl in flowered dress ("Miri") * Dawn Roddenberry som Little blonde girl ("Miri") * Gene Roddenberry som Galley Chef (voice, uncredited) * Percy Rodriguez som Stone * David L. Ross som Galloway * Barry Russo som Giotto * Alfred Ryder som Robert Crater S * Irene Sale som: ** Noel's stunt double ("Dagger of the Mind") ** Louise ** Martine's stunt double ("Shore Leave") * Robert Sampson som Sar 6 * Serena Sande som 2nd Talosian (uncredited) * William Sargent som Thomsom Leighton * George Sawaya som: ** Humbolt ** Second Klingon Lieutenant ("Errand of Mercy") * Georgia Schmidt som the first Talosian (uncredited) * Dick Scotter som Painter * Lizabeth Shatner som Little girl in red-striped dress ("Miri") (uncredited) * Melanie Shatner som Brunette girl in black lace dress ("Miri") * William Shatner som: ** James T. Kirk ** James T. Kirk (android) ** George Samuel Kirk (uncredited) * Carole Shelyne som the Metron * Fred Shue som Crewman #1 ("This Side of Paradise") * Reginald Lal Singh som Captain Chandra * Abraham Sofaer som Thasian * Jim Spencer som Air Force Policeman ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Mary Statier som Keeler's stunt double ("The City on the Edge of Forever") * Karen Steele som Eve McHuron * Charles Stewart som Captain Ramart * Michael Strong som Roger Korby * Joan Swift som Aurelan Kirk T * George Takei som Hikaru Sulu * Woody Talbert som Crewman # 2 (uncredited) ("The Naked Time") * Maurishka Taliaferro som Zahra * Keith Taylor som Jahn's friend ("Miri") * Torin Thatcher som Marplon * Garland Thompson som Wilson * Maggie Thrett som Ruth Bonaventure * Malachi Throne som: ** The Keeper's voice ** José I. Mendez * Mark Tobin som Joaquin * Sebastian Tom som Samurai Warrior * Harry Townes som Reger * Sherri Townsend som Crewwoman ("Tomorrow is Yesterday") * Tom Troupe som Harold * David Troy som Larry Matson * Garrison True som Security Vakt #1 ("The Man Trap") U *Unknown actor som: ** Bobby (uncredited) ** James (uncredited) ** Teller (uncredited) ** Osborne V * Reese Vaughn som Latimer * Ron Veto som: ** Harrison ** Eminiar VII Vakt #3 ("A Taste of Armageddon") W * Garry Walberg som Hansen * Robert Walker, Jr. som Charles Evans * John Warburton som Romulan Centurion (Unnamed Romulans) * Susanne Wasson som Lethe * Bruce Watson som Green * Barbara Webber som Dancing Woman ("The Return of the Archons") * Richard Webb som Benjamin Finney * Joan Webster som Nurse ("Space Seed") * Brad Weston som Ed Appel * Arch Whiting som Engineering Assistant ("The Alternative Factor") * Grace Lee Whitney som Janice Rand * Scott Whitney som Small Boy ("Miri") * John Winston som Kyle * Venita Wolf som Teresa Ross * Nancy Wong som Personnel Officer ("Court Martial") (USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) * Laura Wood som Old Crewwoman ("Charlie X") * Grant Woods som: ** Kelowitz ** Travers (voice, uncredited) * Morgan Woodward som Simon Van Gelder * Al Wyatt som Lazarus' stunt double #1 ("The Alternative Factor") * Meg Wyllie som the Keeper Z * Michael Zaslow som Darnell * pt-br:Atores de TOS 1ª Temporada en:TOS Season 1 performers nl:TOS Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices pt:Atores de TOS